One Wish
by D-Chan3
Summary: Slight Crossover Urd has finally had enough of RA's problems and has decided to step in. What's this? Kasumi made a wish? Uh oh!
1. Default Chapter

the scream echoed throughout the heavens as Urd the Goddess of Love expressed her frustration with her current assignment. That's it! I she screamed while clenching her fists. Urd stopped pacing to shoot a glare at the monitor that was currently showing her ongoing assignment. The screen showed a pigtailed boy arguing with a short hared girl, who at the moment decided that she didn't like what the boy had said, so she grabbed a coatstand and punted him off the screen. 

Urd winced when she heard the boy slam into something immovable before turning her attention back towards the short hared girl. She could see a faint aurora surrounding the girl named Akane; she squinted trying to get a closer look. Urd growled quietly to herself as she studied the telltale glimmer of chaos magic surrounding both of the people involved in her assignment. I've practically used everything I can think of except one thing, but that would be dangerous to use and not to mention risky, Urd grinned at the thought of outwitting her little brother just one more time. I know Father likes to give me a challenge every once in a while but, did it have to be these two? 

Urd leaned back in her chair and tried to figure out what was bothering her so much about her current assignment. When it finally hit her, Urd sat up quickly and exclaimed, If I remember correctlythose two are the same souls I had trouble with over six thousand years ago!" Clenching her fist she ground her teeth in anger as the momories surfaced, "Grrrr! Of all the idiotic $%#$#$%" She continued cursing fluently in all languages,"Why themWhy nowwhy.....wait a minute, Urd stopped short in her ranting as an idea materialized and finally grinning she said, This just might work if I

  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sound of a door slamming echoed throughout the house caused everyone to wince in anticipation of yet another one of Ranma and Akane's fights. Kasumi started to clean a little faster as she thought of what was about to occur once more. She knew that Ranma and Akane loved each other, but with all of the interference from the other girls and their fathers, there was practically no hope left in the eldest Tendo. If I could have just one wish, I could solve their problems quickly, but I know that it doesn't always happen that way. If Akane learned to control her temper.." Kasumi frowned while dusting off one of the shelves while muttering,"Ranma needs to learn to control his mouth. Akane needs better training in order to be as good as Ranma and she needs to be more understanding of what Ranma goes through when he gets hit by water. That would help a lot in bringing them closer together. 

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew through the open shoji doors, brining with it the petals of some cherry blossoms. A whisper echoed faintly into the room and drifted to her ears, 

Kasumi suddenly felt a sense of well being enter her heart and smiled, suddenly feeling very hopeful of what the future would bring. Looking up, she noticed that it was time to prepare dinner so she put away her cleaning rag and walked into the kitchen to get started.

********************

It was the middle of the night. Akane was lying on her bed fast asleep when a ghostly figure stepped into the room through a mirror hanging on the wall. Urd grinned while laughing silently as she flew over the Tendo girl and lifted the special container of curse water. "This should change your perspective of how Ranma deals with his chaotic life," she thought. Whispering a silent apology to the girl and a prayer, "I'm sorry that I had to resort to this....and father, please forgive me." Then, Urd quickly unscrewed the cap and poured a small amount of the water on the girl's head. 

Akane form shifted causing her to stir slightly, but she didn't wake; Akane quickly turned over while kicking the covers off of her. Urd whistled silently while she admired Akane's new muscular body. Bending gently at the waist, the goddess of love gently kissed Akane on the brow causing her to shift back into her birth form. Then lifting her hands over her head, she gathered some of her powers and muttered an incantation that would let her control her temper. 

Satified with her work, Urd smiled and walked out of the room to continue with her other subject of this particularly difficult assignment. Quickly fading further out of existence, she fazed through the pigtailed boy's wall and entered the room. Quickly she knelt down and touched Ranma's lips while chanting a brief spell. "You should be able to feel confident of your feelings towards Akane. Ranma, I take away most of your doubts and insecurities." Urd decided to leave a little bit to be on the safe side and just enough for him to be able to stay out of trouble.

Finally finished, she whispered another apology, I'm sorry that I had to do this, but I'm desprate." Then, she quickly faded from the mortal realm and returned to Asgard to watch and wait. "I'll keet watch so I can run interference if any more of Loki's pranks rears their ugly head. Once back in the control room, Urd settled herself into one of her favorite chairs. Quickly conjuring up a drink, she turned the view screen; It won't be long now, before I can take that vacation I've been wanting for over a millennium.  


************************************************************  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Akane awoke to the sound of Ranma and his father fighting by the koi pond. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Akane thought, I'll never be able to get any more sleep with that racket going on. I better go take a bath before Ranma finishes sparring. On the way to the bathroom, Akane grabbed the clothes she wanted to wear and her bathing supplies. Once inside the bathroom, she flipped the sign to read occupied. After taking off her clothes, Akane filled a bucket with cold water before she upended it over her head.

That's when it happened, Akane felt a strange tingling sensation and froze. Shutting her eyes, she lifted her hands to check what she already knew would be missing. When her hands encountered a muscular chest without her normal endowments, she shifted her trembling hands lower to confirm her fears. When they encountered the shape and form of what she dreaded, Akane quickly withdrew her hand as if it had touched a hot poker. Her thoughts ran in rampant circles as she tried to figure out why this had happened to her. This can't be happening to me! What am I going to do? I'mI'm cursed!" Frantically shaking her head from left to right, she gasped for air and thought," NononononoThis can't be real! 

Remembering the strange dream she had last night about a eitheral figure floting into her room and pouring some water onto her. Akane had thought it to have been a dream and that it was caused by having eaten too much Tokoyaki and pizza. "How could this have happened to me? I was no where near any curse water!" Finally, her mind and emotions in turmoil and experienced an extreme overload and for the fist time in her tomboyish life, Akane fainted.

*************************************************************


	4. 3

Chapter 3

Akane! Time for breakfast! Kasumi called from the kitchen as she started gathering the plates to place on the table. Receiving no response from her little sister, Kasumi placed the food on the table while at the same time glaring at Mr. Saotome. Please don't touch anything until I get back with Akane. I would be very disappointed if there is nothing left, Kasumi said as she walked out of the room to get her sister from the bathroom. 

Knocking a few times Kasumi called to her sister, Akane, it's time to eat breakfast. Still receiving no answer, Kasumi opened the door and stepped inside to see a person lying on the floor out cold. Rushing over she reached out a hand to touch one shoulder but stopped short when she heard a moan.

Kasumi, I had a nightmare that I poured cold water over myself and changed into a boy, Akane whispered before realizing that her voice was deeper than she was used to.

Oh my! Then, it really wasn't a figment of my imagination when I heard a voice whispering to me, granting my wish, Kasumi exclaimed as she frantically started searching for the bucket. 

Akane growled in surprise.

Suddenly, hearing footsteps just outside the door, Akane looked around the room with an expression that screamed fear. Quick, get the hot water! Don't let them see me like this! Akane said while franticly looking for a bucket.  
  
It wasn't a dream Akanedon't talk now! I'll explain later! Kasumi nervously replied as she threw a bucket of hot tap water over her little brother, turning him back into her little sister.

*Knock. . .Knock*

Kasumi, Is everything alright in there with Akane? a male voice called.

Kasumi blanched to the color of snow when she heard her father speaking to them through the door. Yes father, everything is fine! Akane just needed some help inscrubbing her back! Then muttering to herself almost too quietly for Akane to hear her, If father finds out what _I_ did then Kasumi's eyes widened as the thought of what would happen to her father found out surfaced then, wailed quietly, he'll have a nervous break down!

Akane rolled her eyes at her sister while stifling her laughter; she had never seen her sister get so flustered before. Walking over to her clothes she reached for her uniform to try and get dressed, but remembered her dilemma just as she was lifting the dress over her head. I can't wear thesewhat if I change? I need to go shopping for some clothing like Ranma's. Something not to girlish and with pants instead of a skirt. Akane turned around to see Kasumi leaning against the door while waving her hand in front of her face; a small grin of relief appeared as she returned her younger sister's stare. Before Akane could suggest the shopping trip Kasumi said, Akane? I think you shouldn't go to school today. We should go shopping so you won't have a problem with the clothes you have.

Yeah, can you picture me in a skirt when I turn into a boy? Akane whispered with some humor as a tear rolled down one cheek.

I'm sorry Akane. I was just wishing that you and Ranma got along better and that you understood what he was going through. Apparently some Kami heard me and granted my wish. You could think of your cursed form as a disguise, Kasumi suggested with a mischievous twinkle to her eyes.

Akane quickly dried her tears and thought it over before grinning wickedly. You know what, Kasumi? she said.

No little sister, what? Kasumi said.

That's not such a bad idea. Maybe I can get Ranma to spar with me for real! Akane exclaimed, a big grin plastered on her lips.

Akane, you shouldn't get too excited. I think if you don't tell Ranma, he will eventually find out, Kasumi said, pulling out a pair of Ranma's pants from her sewing basket. Kasumi eyed the pants and snickered when she realized why they were an odd color.

Alerted by the sound, Akane frowned at her sister in confusion, before looking at the pants she held up. There was something wrong with them, Akane took a closer look at the pair and realized it was the pair she had tried washing just yesterday. They weren't the right color to be exact; they had splotches from the bleach she had used, all over them. This gave the pair a combat look and Akane thought, Hey, these don't look half-bad. Although, Ranma might not think so. 

Now all we need now is a shirt big enough for your cursed form, Kasumi was saying. She walked over to her sewing basket that contained some material for making a shirt. can you please change so I can take your measurements.

Nodding her assent, Akane grabbed a glass of cold water and on her way back locked the door. Turning around, a wicked gleam in her eyes, Akane started to swagger over to her older sister. Kasumi noticed and broke down laughing. stop that!

and I thought I was doing it just like Ranma, Akane replied with a slight pout. This caused Kasumi to crack up again since Akane pouting as a boy didn't look so good. It came across more as a scowl than a pout. 

Get over here, silly, Kasumi replied while taking out her measuring tape. Quickly, she measured her little brother's broad muscular shoulders and clucked to herself. Oh my, I'm going to have to sew you something up really quickly. Do you think you can manage not to get wet? Kasumi said in a thoughtful tone.

Kasumi, you've seen how Ranma gets splashed with cold water. It's near impossible to stay dry when you're a water magnet, Akane replied dejectedly. I know, I'll stay a boy and wear one of dad's shirts!

Good idea Akane. We'll say that you are not feeling well and that I want you to stay home. I'll tell father that we are going to visit Dr. Tofuwhich we'll do on the way home from shopping, Kasumi said with a mischievous grin. 

Ooooh, Kasumi! I can't believe you're going to tell a slight fib. Is the world coming to an end? Akane-Kun said with dramatic flare.

No little sisterI'm trying to save _my_ hide, Kasumi replied as she jokingly started scanning the room as if looking for an ambush. Akane giggled once more at her Kasumi's antics before, walking back to the sink and splashing herself with hot water, reverting back to her birth form. 

I'll go back to my room and act like I'm sick. When we're far enough away from the house, I'll splash myself with cold water. I'll make sure I'm wearing Ranma's pants before we leave. I'm sure no one will recognize them now, Akane said wryly as she eyed them with amusement. She really did try to help out but this time she had really goofed up. How was I supposed to know that that detergent had bleach in itthe print was too small and on the back of the box she muttered while walking out of the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel. 

Akane was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Ranma or realize that she had left the bathroom in only a towel. Hey AkaneRanma started to say but she just ignored him as she passed. Noticing that she had ignored him he got mad and muttered quietly under his breath, Uncute tomboy.

Akane replied unconsciously. She really wasn't paying attention at all but she had automatically answered even though she really hadn't noticed him. 

Ranma heard her and started to go after her but was stopped short as she entered her room and closed the door. He noticed she was already removing her towel as the door clicked shut. ACK! I better not bother heror she'll brain me for sure. Besides, who wants to see that tomboy naked anyways! he muttered while unconsciously giving her door a look of longing before continuing on to take his bath. As he reached out to open the bathroom door Kasumi stepped out. 

Ranma, I'm afraid that Akane won't be going with you to school today. She's not feeling to well I'm afraid. I'm taking her over to see Dr Tofu so don't wait up for her, alright, Kasumi said softly while faking a look of worry.

  
Oi Kasumi, what's the matter with Akane? Ranma asked nonchalantly while trying to hide his concern.

well it's a girl thing, Kasumi said while faking a blush.

Ranma tried to figure out what she was telling him when he suddenly realized what it could be. His face quickly turned red from embarrassment while he blurted out in panic, N-never mind. I'll bring Akane her homework and I hope she feels better. Tell her to take some Aspirin for the pain, he quickly turned around and ran out into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Kasumi giggled quietly while holding her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter that was threatening to erupt. I guess Ranma would know what we go through every month, Kasumi thought while shaking her head. Good thing too, at least this way he knows when to be sympathetic when Akane really has cramps. Kasumi curtailed that thought with a wince, remembering the first time she'd helped Ranma out when he had them. Quickly pushing that thought from her mind, she turned and hurried downstairs to talk to her father. 

As she entered the dining room everyone looked up with questions visible in their gazes. Kasumi held up a hand, forestalling any questions that she knew were forthcoming. Father, Akane won't be going to school today because she isn't feeling well. And before you get upset, I'll tell you that it's a girl thing. So, I'm taking her to see Dr. Tofu. Could you do me a favor and do the grocery shopping for me today?

Soun put his paper down and nodded, Yes, I would be happy to do that for you. Saotome, you can help me with them and pick up that scroll that you were talking about yesterday.

Sure Tendo, that is a fine idea, Genma replied as he nodded his head thoughtfully.

Are you sure it's noting serious with Akane? Soun asked, turning his attention back to his daughter as he tried to suppress his worry. He was very proud of himself that he hadn't broken down crying like he always did. Soun knew that he couldn't help but worry about his daughters since they were the only things he had left of his wife. Just the thought of one of them getting hurt set him off into one of his crying jags. 

  
Yes father, that's all, we're just going to make sure everything is fine with her, besides Akane is due for a check up anyway, Kasumi replied while smiling vacantly at him. Silently, she prayed that he would take the bait and not run upstairs to see how Akane really was doing.

Alright then, Soun replied as he picked up his paper and began reading while occasionally defending his food from Genma. 

Sighing in relief, Kasumi started to hum under her breath wile everyone ate their breakfast. Glancing at the clock, Kasumi watched as the time flew by until it was way past time for Ranma and Nabiki to leave. Oh dear....Ranma, Nabiki, I think you should hurry and go before your late for school.

Both looked up at the clock and noticed that they should have left five minutes ago. Ack! I'm late! Ranma exclaimed and started shoveling his food down his throat at chestnut speeds. Quickly hoping up when he was finished, he ran out of the room, grabbing his bento on the way out the door. 

Kasumi smiled as she watched Ranma and Nabiki run out the door. Turning around, she faced her father and said, You better hurry or you'll miss out on the sales today. I heard from Ms. Hichiko that they were only running them till nine o'clock today.

Soun blinked in surprise; Really, I didn't realize that they were doing that now. Glancing at the clock himself, he realized that it was almost eight thirty. I'll have to run to make it to the market on time. He thought, before he quickly jumped to his feet, grabbed the list. Lets go Saotome! You can help me carry the groceries! he called and ran out the door. 

Alright Tendojust as long as we can pick up some Udon along the way Genma replied as he dashed out the door after his friend.

  
Once they had gone, Kasumi sighed in relief before calling Akane downstairs, Akane! The coast is clear! You can come down now! Kasumi waited until she heard the tread of feet before turning around to face the stairs. Akane.. .why aren't you in your cursed form? she asked, a bit puzzled.

Akane bit her lip nervously before she replied, I thought that it would be better if I did it this way just incase someone forgot something and decided to come back home.

Alright, let's go then, Kasumi said as she smiled, impressed by her sisters' ingenuity before grabbing her purse and walking out the door. Akane followed with a feeling of foreboding nipping at her senses. I have a bad feeling that today is going to only get worse. She thought as they walked out the gate and disappeared around a corner.  


********************************************


	5. 4

Chapter 4

As the sun dipped below the horzon, Akane-kun dragged his bruised and battered form through the Tendo gate while thinking about the past few hours. Arrrg! I can't believe what a day I've had! he groaned.

Kasumi smiled sympathetically and replied, Oh Akane, cheer up. At least we lost them.

Yeah but, Akane-kun started to say when a high pitched laugh rang through the streets of Nerima.

HOHOHOHOHOHO! Where are you my stud muffin!

  
Akane-kun shuddered violently in a mixture of fear and loathing. Now, I know what Ranma goes through every day! he wailed while quickly ducking behind Kasumi's back and surveying the area. Frantically, Akane-kun searched for a good place to hide and whispered, I mean, first everything was fine until someone splashed me. Then, Shan-Pu had to show up! I didn't mean to accidentally knock her off her bicycle!

Well, You should have been looking where you were going, Akane. Now she'll be chasing you like she does with Ranma, yelling _Airen_ all day, Kasumi said wile doing a wonderful immitation of Shan-Pu's high pitched voice. 

I know Akane-kun moaned in despair before continuing to recount the days events. Then, while I was trying to get away from Shan-Pu, I accidentally ran in to that psycho!" he growled while trying to control his temper. "I can't believe that she took one look at my cursed form and tried to jump me on the spot!

  
Kasumi giggled and placed a comforting hand on her sisters' now broad shoulder, Akane, you should be flattered. You're very handsome in your cursed form and I believe you would make a good model. You have the looks and the body that...well, just drives girls wild. Kasume giggled uncontrolably while commenting, "I thought it was really funny when Kodatchi kept yelling, "My love....My stud-muffin! Come and let me bring you to heaven! Oh...baby........Let me have your child!"

  
Kasumi! Don't say things like that! he moaned, horrified that his sister would say something like that. "Just hearing you repeat those words makes me want to hurl!" Akane-Kun shuddered in horror and continued, It's not like I want to stay this way! I mean, I've tried to change back into a girl all day. But, every time I try, it's like the gods are against me and I get splashed ten minutes later!

  
Well, you are a water magnet now and.... Kasumi replied while trying to calm her little brother down. But, she didn't get to finish her speech before the sound of Kodatchi's laughter came once more, only this time, it was closer than before.

  
Akane's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before he dashed towards the house yelling, I gotta hide!

  
Once inside the house, Akane-kun made a beeline towards the only source of hot water in the house, the bathroom. Slamming the door closed, he quickly stripped and dashed towards the furo. Unfortunately, upon entering the bathroom, Akane had failed to notice the occupied sign. By the time Akane was in mid jump, he finally noticed that the tub was occupied by none other than his fiancé, Ranma. Akane only had one thought enter his mind before he was submerged in the hot water, "Oh Shit!  


*****************************************************


	6. 5

Chapter 6

Ranma-chan moaned in relief as she finally managed to drag herself through the front door. "Man, after the day I've had, I could use a long soak in the furo. Stupid Mu-tsu...mankin' me run thorough the whole of Nerima, and if that's not all...Kuno had to join'n!" Ranma-chan stripped off her filthy shirt as she made her way towards the bathroom complaining the whole way. "Then, that panty stealing pervert had to try'n grope me!...sure did show him though..." Ranma--chan grinned evilly as she remembered how she'd dropkicked the pervert. "...won't be comin' down from orbit till next week!. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, then grimaced at the feel of grease combined with a few other foreign substances. "Why'd I have ta pick a dumpster ta hide in...yuck! Now, I gotta take another bath!" She ran upstairs while taking the rest of her clothes off along the way. Entering the bathroom, Ranma-chan soaped up and filled a bucket with warm water and dumped it over her head. He repeated the process of soaping himself and rinsing off several times. After he had finally managed to get the last of the mess from his hair, Ranma stepped into the hot water of the furo and relaxed against the wall, within moments he was asleep.

*********************

The sound of the sliding door broke the silence and woke him from his exhausted slumber, blinking a few times Ranma yawned, "I'd better get out before 'Kane walks in on me." He started to stand, but froze and listened harder when he heard someone grumble, "Stupid...gang..." He then heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor followed by before the sound of running feet. Suddenly, the screen door to the furo opened and a boy Ranma had never seen before jumped into the tub with a huge splash. 

"What the hell! Who the hell are you!" Ranma yelled in surprise. He didn't know who this stranger was, but if he thought he could break into the house...he had another thing coming. Ranma tensed his muscles and readied himself to give the intruder the beating of his life when suddenly a familiar head rose to the surface of the water, like a mermaid rising from the depths of the ocean as she threw her head back gasping for air. 

"Aaaaaa, that's better." Glancing towards her fiancé, Akane mumbled, "sorry about this..." before hunching her shoulders and dragging her knees close to her bare breasts. She stared at Ranma's frozen form, she could clearly see the shock displayed in his eyes as he tried to process what had just happened. 

Several minutes ticked by before Ranma finally managed to get ahold of himself. His face-hardened into a mask of rage as he realized that Akane was now cursed. "What the hell happened to you!" he growled, grabbing her shoulders and dragged her closer to stare her in the eyes. Unfortunately, in his current state of mind, he completely forgot about their state of undress. "Who did this to you...I'll kill them!!!" 

"I...." Akane tried to speak but Ranma forged on, never letting her get a word in. Pulling her flush against his hard muscular chest he growled, "It was Shan-Pu wasn't it!" he tightened his grip almost painfully before pushig her away to meet her gaze with his fury filled gaze. Akane shivered in fear as Ranma narrowed his eyes to menacing slits, she had never seen him this furious before. She tried once more to get his attention and failed, "Ran.." He didn't hear her and continued, "I'm gonna make her and that old goul wish they were dead!" Ranma growled in a voice so cold that it sent chills running down her spine.

Gathering her courage, Akane took a deep breath and screamed, Ranma! Shut up for a minute and I'll explain!!!" 

Ranma blinked in surprise and quickly closed his mouth. Nodding his head he replied, "Ok, but make it quick so's I can kill th' goul."

Realizing that she had a limited amount of time, Akane quickly forged ahead, "Well....it all started this morning when I woke up. I went to the bathroom to take my bath and poured cold water on myself and suddenly I changed. When I felt the results, I fainted from the shock. Kasumi came into the bathroom a few minutes later and explained to me that yesterday while she was hanging up the laundry to dry, that she made a wish. She never expected to hear a whispered reply saying that the wish was granted. I guess that this is the result of the wish." Akane took another breath and watched his face for some kind of reaction. 

Akane didn't have to wait long as Ranma's screaming reply echoed throughout the bathroom and upper floor. "WHAT!!! Ya mean this is the result of a friggin' wish that was granted by some god forsakin' Kami!!!" Ranma's face turned redder with each word until he was brighter than a tomatto. Then he started cursing, "Interfearing friggin' kami's! Always causin' trouble...those mother fuckin'...." By the time he was finished screaming his head off and cursing all of the gods who always screwed up his life, he was panting like he had run a marathon and the water in the tub had partially been evaporated due to his enourmous battle aurora.

Akane blinked in shock, she had never realized what a foul mouth her fiancé had when he totally lost his temper! "Oh boy, he really must be pissed to be cursing like this," Akane thought as she waited for Ranma to wind down. When he finally finished, Akane's face was as white as a sheet. Tentatively, she reached out a hand and poked him in the shoulder and said, "Um...Ranma. I didn't know you knew those kind of words."

When Ranma heard her timid words he gulped and groaned inaudibly, "Crap. Pop'll kill me when he hears 'bout this." Ranma knew that when he became extremely mad, his language reverted to the days before his father had taken a switch to his backside for the curses he spouted in every sentence. Realizing that he had to apologize, he glanced back towards her, he suddenly noticed her nakedness and blushed furiously. Quickly stammering a few words, " I..I...s..sory," he turned around so his back was facing her.

Akane frowned in puzzlement before glancing downwards to see that she was completely nude. Blushing furiously, it dawned on her as to why he had turned around. _"I'm not going to hit him. It was my fault this time,"_ she thought to herself before speaking aloud. "No Ranma. I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry for calling you a pervert. I'm sorry for hitting you when all those other girls hang all over you and chase you all day long." Akane held up her hand when Ranma tried to interrupt. "No Ranma let me finish." Taking another breath she continued before she lost what little curage she had left. "I realized after what had happened to me today that you can't help it. They're all crazy! They chased after me when I was in my other form. Shan-Pu wants to marry me and Kodatchi just wouldn't leave me alone. Kuno want's to kill me and Mu-Tsu thought I was you in your guy form...." Akane sniffled as tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Her breathing hitched as she continued in a shaky whisper, "I'm just so sorry I never let you explain. I hope you can forgive me...."

  
***************************************************

In her office, Urd watched the screen while biting her nails in anticipation. This was like watching a soap opra or a good TV show. Granted, this was real life she was playing around with, but it was her job and she was dedicated to doing her job. "I knew it would work! I'm so good at what I do," she gloated. Then frowning as a particular nasty thought flittered through her mind, she muttered, "But, I'd better make sure everything goes acording to plan. So that means a little personal supervision is in order."

Quickly, she faded out and appeared hovering above the pair, invisible to the mortal eye. Biting her lip, Urd sensed their rising tension and her hand reached towards the space between her breasts, _"Maybe I should use this to help them along,"_ and pulled out a pouch of her special love dust. This potion was not her usual love dust. In this This potion couldn't be used on anyone that wasn't meant to be together. Sighing in satisfaction as she withdrew the pouch, Urd smiled, "It's a good thing that this dust only works on soulmates....and if I remember correctly....I had to use this on them the last time." Without giving herself time to reject the idea, The Goddess of Love sprinkled the dust of the two figues in the tub. Then, she sat back to watch the results. _"This..."_ she thought while rubbing her hands together in anticipation, _"should be interesting."_

  
*********************************************************  


From another corner in the far heavens, Loki watched from his home and screamed in frustration, "No! I will not have all my plans ruined! Those two are my favorie toys to torment and I won't let you do this!" Norrowing his eyes, the god of Chaos quickly recited a spell that would cause alot of trouble for the unsuspecting couple. Chuckling evilly he whispered, "I won't let you win again sister mine!"

*************************************  
  
As the dust was absorbed by the couple, Urd suddenly shivered as she felt the vibrations of a spell from her brother Chaos. Damn!" she swore, That ass is at it again! she cursed fervently, before quickly casting her own counter spell. Time heed my call, let none enter this hollowed hall. All throughout the land, time shall come to a stand whilst I'm not to blame, the time in here time will be the same! Grinning, Urd rubbed her hands together and muttered, There, that should do it. I hope Father won't be too mad at me for fooling around with the time stream, but it was necassary. Now that time has been kept normal in herethank father that Skuld owed me a favor. Glancing down, The goddess of love watched in anticipation as the dust started to take effect.  


******************************************  
*AN:* 

Hi Mina!,

Sorry its taken me so long to update this fic, but I've been very busy with my other fics and trying to revise this one has been a challange! Let me know what you think and if you so desire....you can give suggestions on how to improve it.


	7. 6

Chapter 6

Ranma heard Akane's words and his eyes widened to the size of soccer balls, he could feel his jaw drop in shock. Suddenly, he shivered as if a cold wind had blown through the bathroom. What the two didn't realize was that the cold sensation meant was that the dust had taken effect. Lost in thought, Ranma tried to come up with a valid reason to what he had just heard. _"She's apologizing...to me! Is she sick or somethin'"_ he thought, before coming to realize that Akane had changed. _"Maybe she knows now how it feels....yeah, that's it."_ Clearing his throat, Ranma turned around and faced Akane, placing a hand on her shoulder he replied, "It's all right 'Kane. I know you never meant anythin' by it."

  
Akane lifted her tear stained face,sniffeled and asked timidly," You mean it...you're not mad at me?"

"Naaah. See, I figure it was your way of tellin' me that ya cared," he replied, somehow not able to stop the truth from emerging. He had a sudden strong urge to tell her how he really felt about her. "Akane, I...I act the same way when other guys try ta get your attention cause I....I l...love you."

Akane froze, shocked that Ranma had finally managed to admit that he cared for her. She felt something crack deep within her soul, it felt like a weight being lifted from her heart and made her feel warm inside. Deciding that if he could admit it then, she should too, so Akane smiled warmly and replied shyly," I love you too, Ranma." 

Grinning goofily, Ranma blushed and asked nervously, "Ya don't mind that I...I turn inta a girl sometimes?"

"No. I understand now that you can't help it. I promise to never use it as a punishment again. And I know how you feel now because I have the same curse that you do." Turning away, Akane asked shakily,"Do you mind that I can turn into a guy now?"

"Naah. I don't mind cause you're Akane an ya'll always be Akane to me in either form," he replied in a rare moment of compassion.

Akane felt a jolt of happiness and couldn't contain herself, turning around, she lunged at him, winding her arms around his neck, Akane brought her face close to his and kissed him with a passion that could only be felt deep within the soul.

Ranma froze when he felt her naked breasts against his chest, he was even more shocked when he felt her soft lips kiss his. As the kiss continued, he felt a jolt of heat run from his lips to encompass his whole body and shivered. Moaning, he pulled her closer and instinctively opened his mouth, thrust his tongue inside her mouth and returned the kiss with an even greater passion. Ranma ran his hands slowly down Akane's back to cup her rear end, squeezing ever so gently and slowly rubbing his sex against her stomach.

A few incoherent moments passed before Akane's brain registered what she was doing and what that thing prodding her in her stomach really was. Blushing to the roots of her hair, Akane desperately tried to calm her raging hormones enough for coherent thought. _"Oh my god! I'm kissing Ranma and we're n...n...naked and he's........oh my god!"_ she thought, panicking, Akane pushed Ranma away hard enough that he slammed against the wall with a loud thud, and slid, stunned, into the water. While he was submerged, Akane jumped out of the fuiro like a streak of lightning and was out the door in a matter of seconds. 

As Ranma emerged from the water gasping, he could hear door slamming from down the hall. "Ah man, why'd she have ta do that? And why the heck did she run away?" he grumbled in confusion. His confusion was alleviated when by pure accident he glanced down to see the evidence of his desire standing at attention. "Ack!" he gasped in realization and blushed tomato red in embarrassment. "Damn Hoji, why'd ya have ta wake up now!" he growled at his stiffened member. Grumbling in annoyance, Ranma climbed out of the furio, wrapped a towel around his waist and ran down the hall to try and apologize to Akane.

*************************

Urd was laughing so hard she was having trouble maintaining her invisibility spell, she had seen everything, including Ranma's comment to his family jewels. In all of her career as a goddess, Urd never could understand the males need to name his masculinity. "Oh Father, I haven't had so much of a good time since the last time I......." she rubbed her temple in an attempt to jar her memory. Scrunching her nose in thought she tried to remember. "Oh, when was that again...oh yeah! Since the last time I got these two together!" Quickly composing herself, Urd realized that she had forgotten about the spell that had kept those two safe from her brother, Loki. 

"Damn! I better go see if I can help them before Loki's spell brings all sorts of trouble down on their heads before they can finish." Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the next room, "Oh, Damn!"Urd muttered and quickly fazed though the bathroom wall and all other walls until she came upon a scene of utter chaos. "Shit! There goes my vacation!" she cursed taking in the mess. To her right, stood the Chinese Amazon trio. To her left stood the psychotic siblings who went by the name of Kuno. And to top it all off, in the center of the storm stood her two charges, as naked as the day they were born.

  
****************************************

  
"Akane! I'm sorry! That's somthin I can't help, it happens to guys every once in a while...you gotta forgive me...please," Ranma yelled as he burst into the room after her.

"Ranma! Don't you bother to knock!" Akane yelled whirling around only to gasp in surprise as a partially naked Ranma came into view. Just the sight of his naked muscular chest made her whimper in remembered need. Mistaking her whimper for something entirely different, Ranma stepped closer, grasped her shoulders and enveloped her in a hug, crushing her breasts to his chest. "Please 'Kane," he pleaded in a quiet growling whisper of arousal.

"Ranma," she whispered, tilting her face towards his to answer positively only to lock gazes and get lost in his deep blue eyes. Inhaling at the sudden rush of desire, "I forgive you," Akane whispered as she leaned forward, pressing herself tighter to his warmth while releasing an involuntary whimper of longing.

Understanding the sound for the first time, Ranma released one of her shoulders and tilted her chin up for better access. Then, he kissed her with all the suppressed desire he had been holding in for the past two years. 

Akane moaned as Ranma kissed her, she was vaguely aware of her surroundings, but everything seemed far less important than what was happening to her at the moment. 

  
Akane pulled Ranma closer and as they both deepened the kiss, their towels slowly fell to the floor, unnoticed. As their passion rose to overwhelming heights, they suddenly they felt a slight tingling sensation and their bodies went numb for a brief instant and then the change occurred.

****************

  
Urd blinked as she took in the scene, Ranma and Akane were currently locked in a passionate kiss while the Nerima gang stood there in shock. Shan-Pu was the first to snap out of it and quickly grabbed the nearest thing. Unfortunately, the nearest thing on hand happened to be an ice-cold glass of water. The minute the liquid hit the two and the change occurred and chaos reigned. Akane's body grew taller, her hips narrowed and her chest flattened. While Ranma's body did the complete opposite as his form rounded and shrunk. Throughout it all, the two remained lip-locked and never noticed the change.

"Aieya!!!!" The purple Amazon screamed, her jaw dropping in shock.

"You knave! How dare you molest my AKANE!...DIE!" Kuno ranted delusionaly before raising his boken and charging towards the oblivious couple.

"Ohohohoho! Ranma-sama! Drop that whore and come into my arms as I will show you the pleasures of kissing thise sweat lips of mine!" Kodatchi laughed miniacly while leaping forwards to push Akane aside. Unfortunely for both of the Kuno siblings, neither noticed the others actions and ended up knocking each other out cold when they colided.

"Ranma honey!....ewwww that's gross!!! He's kissing a boy and their naked!!" Ukyo muttered feeling nauseous, completely ignoring the fact that that boy was Akane, turning, she ran out of the room heading for the nearest bathroom. 

Ku-Lon's eyes practically fell out of their sockets as she beheld the passionate embrace of Ranma and the newly cursed Akane. Growling in irritation, the matriarch cleared her throat and shouted, "Shan-Pu! Go and retrieve your husband from that...that husband stealer!"

The purple haired Amazon blinked in surprise at her great-grandmother's words. "Shan-Pu better do what great-grandmother say...or she be in big trouble," she muttered, slowly making her way over towards the couple. Lately she had gotten the feeling that her pursuit of Ranma had become pointless, but she reasoned to herself that she must follow the elders orders or face the consequences. Taking another step closer to the couple, she suddenly slammed into some kind of force field. "Aieya! What this?" Shan-Pu exclaimed, feeling along the edge only to find that it formed a complete bubble around the couple.

Ku-Lon stepped up next to her great-granddaughter and poked at the force field, "Hmmm.....I wonder." Stretching out her senses she detected a slight tingling that indicated a different kind of magic than what she herself practiced. It was something that she hadn't felt in two hundred years, but it was something that she recognized. "I can't interfere now. This must be the work of a Goddess. But, I must be sure," she thought. The elder glanced around the room but couldn't spot any distortions in the air so she spoke in an archaic tongue used to communicate with their gods. This language was only known to the elder council members, "Revered Goddess, Please show yourself only to me and tell me what is thy will."

Urd was surprised that this mortal knew her language and out of curiosity, decided to find out what the old one wanted. Slowly, her form fazed into view directly over the kissing couple. "I am here, old one. You have summoned me to know what my will is." Pausing, The Goddess of Love floated lower so that she now hovered above the wood floor and continued, "These two," she pointed towards Ranma and Akane. "Are soul mates and it is_ my_ will and my _fathers_ will that they remain together. To interfere, will incur the wrath of the gods. You must call off your foolish pursuit of this mortal, Ranma."

Sighing in resignation, Ku-Lon turned towards her great-granddaughter and used the voice she only used while making council decries, "Shan-Pu! This boy Ranma, is no longer your husband! This is by the will of the gods and you will accept this! We must return home."

"Akane's a guy!" Mu-Tsu exclaimed as his brain finally caught up with what he was seeing; blinking a few times before turning towards his the bouncy purple hared girl. He took a deep breath and was about to comment when he noticed Shan-Pu's eyes roll back into her head as she fainted dead away. Mu-Tsu managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Glancing towards Ku-Lon, he asked," What happened? Why did she faint?"

"Ranma is no longer Shan-Pu's husband. The gods declared this and we must obey our gods. Come, we will be returning home tomorrow," Ku-Lon replied as she hopped out the window and down the street.

Mu-Tsu grinned at her words, turning he cleared his throat and glanced towards the kissing couple, he murmured, "Good luck you two. I hope you'll be happy in your new life." Then, he was gone and the only evidence that he had been there was the curtains floating in the night breeze.

  
Feeling the chilly wind rush over their heated bodies, Ranma and Akane broke the kiss and shivered from the cold. "How..." Akane started to say only to quickly shut up at the sound of her cursed voice. Quickly, she glanced downwards and saw that she had turned back into a guy. Frantically, she turned her gaze towards Ranma and noticed that he too had changed. It was then that her thoughts ground to a screeching halt. Only to start up again as realization flooded her mind, "I...Ranma...curse...activated...we're naked and we...kissed!" 

Nervously, Akane-kun glanced at his companion to gauge her reaction. What he saw made him sigh in relief, Ranma-chan seemed to have come to the same conclusion as she had. Taking a breath to speak, "I..."but was interrupted by Ranma as he whispered," Akane...I know that what we did felt great. But, when we changed...when you changed..." Ranma-chan but her lip as she struggled to force the words past her suddenly dry lips. "I didn't care that our curses were activated. I just wanted...you.......and I still want you, but. " Gazing straight into Akane-kun's eyes, Ranma forged on, "I didn't care that you were a guy...and I forgot all about my curse. I realized that you're Akane....no matter what form you're in....all I cared about was that I love you and that the curse didn't matter any more. If you don't feel the same way...then I understand." Ranma turned around to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Akane smiled through his tears, reaching out a shaky hand, he placed on upon Ranma-chans shoulder and turned her to face him. Quickly, before he lost his nerve. Akane brought his lips to press firmly upon Ranma's own in a brief but passionate kiss. Stepping back, Akane picked up both of their towels, handed one to Ranma while covering his nakedness and replied,"Ranma, I feel the same way. I don't care about the curse. No matter what forms we're in, I will always love you."

Ranma-chan smiled as she felt the weight of the world lifted from her shoulders and replied, "I'm glad cause' I don't think I coulda let you go."

"Ranma..." Akane-kun sighed and was about to comment when he noticed a flickering of movement from the corner of his eye.

Urd slowly materialized in front of the couple and cleared her throat, "Ahem."

Ranma and Akane turned around and gaped in disbelief at the figure who floated in front of them. She had long silver-white hair that reached past her waist and strange markings upon her forehead and cheeks. "Who are you?" they both exclaimed.

Urd, satisfied that she had their attention, continued," I'm Urd. First class and unlimited Goddess of Love at your service!" Urd winked mischievously and continued in an exasperated tone, "It's about time you two admitted that you loved each other. You don't know the trouble I've been through just to get you guys together!" Floating closer, the goddess scrutinized them thoroughly before giving a bell like sounding laugh of relief."I see that my efforts to get you to together worked out fine."

Growling in anger, Ranma-chan pushed Akane-kun behind her and stepped forward menacingly, "You mean you did this to AKANE!"

Urd winced as Ranma's voice rose to a shriek before regaining her composure. Glaring at the cursed boy, The goddess replied, "Yes! I did cause her to change into a boy. If I hadn't then something really terrible would have happened to both of you."

Akane pushed Ranma-chan aside and asked, "Like what?"

Urd sighed, slightly annoyed at their reactions but she reasoned that they were understandable due to the circumstances. Slowly, the goddess brought her hands together until they touched. Then muttering a few words, she inched them apart slowly. As her hands moved further apart from the other, a warm red glow appeared in the center and revealed two sets of red thread.

Ranma gasped at the sight and hesitantly asked, "Is that us...I mean is that our life lines?"

"Yes. This is what my sisters and I call the threads of fate. This shows what will be and what could be. Right now...since you've admitted that you love one another...they are back to what they should be. But," Urd paused and muttered a few more words and the threads pulsed in response. They gave a brief flash of light that caused the mortals to glance away before dulling to a tolerable level. 

Glancing back at the thread, both Ranma and Akane noticed that both of the threads were black halfway through. Gulping nervously and pointing, Akane spoke, "Is that mine?"

Turning, Urd gave a sad smile and replied, "Yes. This is what would have happened to you if you two had not admitted that you loved one another." Taking a deep breath urd continued,"Akane....you would have died in two weeks. This would have been caused by another argument and when you chased after Ranma in a rage....you had a run in with a truck...and lost your life."

"You're joking right!" Ranma exclaimed while eyeing the other thread. The one that was slightly longer than the other, but was cut short just the same. Reaching out a hand, Ranma pointed and said, "Then I guess that one's mine."

"I'm sorry, but...yes." Urd replied as she dissipated the threads. Feeling a slight headache centered between her eyes, she wanted to rub the pain away, but ignored it and continued, "You only survived your soul mate by two weeks. You died of a broken heart."

"Soul mate!" Ranma and Akane both exclaimed while pointing towards the other.

"Yes. You two were made for each other, and I have had to watch over you two ever since you were born," she replied as she slowly lowered herself to touch the floor. Releasing the spell holding herself in the air, Urd lifted her arms and continued gruffly, "Now that that has been explained. I can release you two of the curses." She then started chanting. Her voice rose and fell with each word, creating a dance and cadence all of its own as the magic swirled around the room. 

"But..." Ranma began to interrupt, but was stopped by a tap from Akane and glanced towards him. "What?"

"Shhhh. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth....in other words...shut up!" Akane hissed as she realized what Urd had said.

Ranma-chan thought for a moment and suddenly it dawned on him like a ton of bricks hitting him on the head. Her eyes widened to the size of tennis balls and she whispered to Akane, "She's gonna cure us both!"

"Yep," Akane nodded, a huge grin plastered on his face. Akane-kun was so happy that he pulled Ranma into another heated kiss. They were so busy kissing each other that they never noticed the pulsing light that surrounded them, nor the brief wink and the gentle whisper that floated on the breeze as Urd faded from view.

"Live long and love well...."

  
****************************************


	8. Epilogue

One Wish, Epilogue: 

When Urd had started chanting she was unaware of Loki's subtle influence with the spell. So deep was she in her magical trance that she didn't detect the small twinges of chaos magic mixing with her cure spell. "Take_ that_ sister mine! I will never give up my most favorite toys!" The god of Chaos whispered from his realm in heaven.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, the god of Chaos sat back with a smile of satisfaction on his face. "I guess, I'll let my sister have her way with those two getting together....but only because if I combine the two.....the entertainment factor will rise!" The god of Chaos laughed evilly while clutching his stomach. The many possibilities of entertainment once these two were married were astronomical. Turning his attention back towards earth, the god of Chaos watched as his sister faded from view......

*********************************************

Akane and Ranma heard the Goddess of Loves last words and grinned in pure joy. "I can't believe it! I'm cured!" Ranma shouted while bouncing around the room.

Akane grinned as she watched his antics, her gin widened into a full-blown smile when she realized that she too was cured," You're not the only one, Ranma! I can go swimming again and not worry about changing into a boy!"

Ranma stopped bouncing around the room and turned to face her and replied, "Akane, you can't swim."

Akane huffed while rolling her eyes and answered, "I know that, baka. It's the principal of the thing. I can at least wade into the water."

Ranma grimaced when he remembered the last time she had gone swimming. Akane hadn't gone too far out and had been wading when she had slipped and almost drowned in two feet of water. She had been so panicked that she didn't remember that the water wasn't deep, and that she could stand up. He had saved her that time and ended up malleted towards the next town all because he had misplaced his hand on her breast. "Um....Akane?" he asked while recovering from his musings. He thought that it was best not to mention it or he'd get malleted again.

"Yes?" she replied, curiously.

"Shouldn't we go downstairs and help Kasumi set the table?" he asked, nervously biting his lip while edging towards the door.

"Sure! Lets go!" Akane replied cheerily as she bounced out the door and down the stairs. Ranma sighed in relief and followed her while one thought ran through his head," I hope she doesn't try to cook!"

**************************************************

"Kasumi! Ranma and I are going to help you make dinner!" Akane called as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh my, I would appreciate the help," Kasumi replied with a smile. Turning, she quickly made her way towards the refrigerator and said, "Ranma, why don't you set the table and Akane, could you please stir this for me while I prepare the Beef Teriyaki."

  
Akane grinned and replied, Sure, Kasumi! Quickly, she grabbed the spoon and began stirring. As she stirred, her eyes roamed the counter only to stop when they spied a rack full of spices. Her hands began to shake while little beads of nervous sweat rolled down her temple as an uncontrollable urge gripped the youngest Tendo. Akane's thoughts ran in circles as her body ran on auto-pilot, Must resist Quickly, Akane clamped her right hand on the counter while her left hand stirred faster. I can't give in her arm shook from the strain of gripping the counter hard enough to break cement blocks as her will weakened, must be strong! 

Suddenly a voice whispered through her mind weakening her resistance, Go ahead.you know you want to.just a little won't hurt Akane groaned silently as her hand brushed against the curry bottle and jerked away as her will restored itself. 

Up in the heavens Loki growled in frustration. I'll give her a stronger suggestiononly this time I'll make sure she obeys! Weaving his magic through his mind voice, the god of Chaos tried again, Go onit will make it taste betterRanma will love it

  
Akane blinked, completely distracted by the whispers that ran through her mind. While her attention was elsewhere, Loki took control of her hand dumped the whole bottle of curry into the food and replaced it on the rack. Shaking her head, Akane growled in annoyance, before returning her attention back towards stirring the contents of the pot, Hmmm, why does it have this odd color in it? she thought while scratching her nose. Then, shrugging she mumbled, Maybe its supposed to turn out that way. 

Turning her head, Akane noticed that her sister had finished making the rest of dinner and said, Kasumi, do you want me to help carry the rest of this to the table? Kasumi smiled and replied, Yes. Thank you, Akane. That would be very helpful. Kasumi then turned and exited the kitchen while calling, Father, Nabiki, Mr. Saotome! Dinner is ready! 

By the time Kasumi entered the dining room, everyone was present and waiting to be fed. As Akane walked into the room carrying the last trey, Nabiki, Soun and Genma cringed in horror. Soun leaned closer to his eldest daughter and whispered, She didn't cook that did she?

Kasumi blinked as she tried to hide her nervousness and replied, Why no, father. Then she eyed the trey of food that Akane placed on the table. Kasumi noticed the odd coloring and thought, I only turned my back on her for a momentoh well, I better not take any since it looks like Akane used the whole bottle of curry in it. Kasumi bit her lip as her conscious warred with her heart, Maybe I better tell everyone to not eat it. Turning back towards her family, Kasumi spoke slowly while trying to decide how to word her next sentence, I'm sureAkane did fine.since I But stopped when she noticed that they had already taken a bite.

Soun, Genma, Nabiki and Ranma all lifted a portion of the food towards their mouths, completely unaware of the on coming danger to their taste buds. Their mouths closed on the concoction and then they froze. Slowly, the nerves located in their mouths screamed out an SOS towards their brains. _"Taste buds to central nervous system.we have a five alarm fire sweeping out of control. ----Brain to mouthwe copy thatAkane must have cooked this.we're currently scrambling all available units to put out the flames! ---mouth to brainhurry! Everything is melting in here!----Copy that! All available units.head to your stations! We need water!!!!!!! _

As one, Ranma, Genma, Nabiki and Soun's mouths opened and spewed fire while their eyes watered uncontrollably. Ranma went even further than that as he had inadvertently swallowed the concoction. Pounding on his chest, he reached for the centerpiece filled with water and tossed the flower behind him before guzzling down the whole thing in two seconds flat. While Akane watched fuming from her place beside him. She couldn't understand why everyone made fun of her cooking even if she wasn't the one who had cooked it this time I only helped carry it to the table She ground her teeth together in anger while a red aurora surrounded her body, and they still make fun of me!

The rest of the suffering ones opted for a different approach as they all ran into the kitchen to shove ice cubes in their mouths. Kasumi blinked as the dust settled and whispered quietly, Ara! I guess I should have warned them.

  
Slamming the plastic vase down on the table, Ranma turned towards Kasumi and gasped out unthinkingly, "you said that she," he pointed towards Akane, "...didn't make dinner tonight. I believed you only because it wasn't a green blob of toxic waist crawling across the plate." Two seconds later, he realized what he'd just said when he felt the enormous aurora coming from behind him, followed by the furious yell of his fiancee, "Ranma!!!!!!!"

"Eeep!" he squeaked in terror as he jumped to his feet and ran from the room with Akane hot on his trail.

Once they were out of sight, Kasumi smiled and sighed, "Love. What a great thing to have. I don't think those two will ever get tired of each other." 

  
THE END.

****************************

*Authors note. "Well I hope you all enjoyed that. I enjoyed writing this fic and I'd like to thank all of those people who've reviewed my stories! If you haven't read any other of my stories, then I suggest you go ahead and read as I get a lot of reviews and ravings on how you guys appreciate my writing. 

"I'd just like to say...Thanks! 


End file.
